


[Podfic of] Go and Catch a Falling Star

by isweedan



Category: Doctor Who, Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, scandalous party dresses, spontaneous human combustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [55:03] Author's Summary:"No," Harriet Vane said, having given it some thought. "I don't suppose I do believe in spontaneous human combustion."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go and Catch a Falling Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302883) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



**Length** 55:03

**Download Work** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Go%20and%20Catch%20a%20Falling%20Star.mp3) Right-click and save.


End file.
